Minecraft with The Mindcrackers!
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Sequel to 'Minecraft with The Rats' Anber comes back to life, with a mission, but ends off in Minecon with a few old, new and crazy friends! first chapter's a bit...weak but it'll get better I promise! please review and maybe fight against the Mindcarckers! NOTE: Stuff changed, new begging, new everything, please read
1. Minecon, Teams and insane girls!

**KittyCat: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm back :P it's been soooo long :P a few days since I uploaded the last chapter for 'Minecraft with The Rats' and already 'Minecraft with The Mindcarckers' is already getting ready to see the light!**

**Vechs: so…now Cleo's out? Why am I not our again?**

**KittyCat: Such a troll…Because you're a part of the Mindcrack server now!**

**Vechs: Oh yeah *trollface***

**KittyCat: -_- Soooo anyone serious here?**

**Andrea: I am! If you've dead for what we know, how is this story supposed to go?**

**KittyCat: I'm glad you asked Ands! And I'm sorry but you'll have to read to find out...**

**Alex: Then let's start!**

**KittyCat: OK then! let's start!**

* * *

**KittyCat's POV**

_'Finally on my plain to America! i can't wait!' _I thought as I flipped my dyed black hair to behind my shoulder and smiled _'I hope I'll meet Hyyxos, Raven and IceBlaze as well...I wonder how will it be... especially because of my new mission...' _I thought. It's been four years since the Lord brought me back to the living... The girls might know of it, but Pause and Milbee don't... it's been a few years since I last talked\ heard them, I stopped watching them but I still miss them... "ALEX!" A scream made me look up where I saw CaptainRavenStar A.K.A Raven standing there and fangirling about Pause who just walked in the plain "Wow. slow down there girl... no need for yelling and screaming!" Andrea came from behind him and calmed Raven down "I'm sorry," I stepped in and made sure to change my hair back to my old blond and my eyes from the forest green that I had before to my old ice blue "My friend seemed to get a little overwhelmed" I said smiling "Anber?! is that you?" Alex asked while Ands seemed to be in complete shock "...Did you expect someone else?" I asked him knowing the answer... "What...How are you even alive?!" he asked and I looked at him "What do you mean? would you prefer if I die?" I asked him "Why would I prefer if my friend died?" he asked and smiled at me and I smiled back "So, does this mean I have friends?" I asked him but before he could even open his moth to answer Ands jumped at me saying "Of course you have friends! I'm your friend!" she said and I smiled at her as another blond girl came from no where "Euphie!" she said smiling ''Hyyxos~!" I smiled back and we both giggled and my old friends (Ands and Alex) started getting to know my newest friends (Ice, Hyyxos and Raven) "So hmm... how did you meet each other?" Alex asked and Raven jumped "We all met via the Internet and then we started talking on Skype as well, we're all YouTubers as well , Anber or Kat's names herself KittyCatInBlue, I'm CaptainRavenStar, she's IceBlaze and she's Hyyxos" she said pointing at us and getting messed up from excitement "Hmm..**I'm** Hyyxos, and **she's** IceBlaze" Hyyxos corrected her and I laughed

**Alex' POV**

Anber's friend seemed nice enough... they were all funny and stuff, just like her, Hyyxos and her seemed really alike...almost like twins! but Hyyxos had an american accent while Anber had some strange accent, not sure exactly what it was... Ice seems to be the friendliest and Raven seems to be the most random of them all...Well, at lest they were nice... the thought of Anber having friends seemed like a pleasant one for Andrea since she kept on smiling to no end, she seems to like little kids...maybe she wants kids...I'm not sure about making a family yet, but it seems to be something that she wants, and seeing as Guude seems to be very happy with his daughter ...maybe she will like having a child...

**~~~Time skip~~~To the Minecon~~~**

**Alex' POV (again)**

"Alex! what's up bro?" Milbee smiling and behind him were Vechs and Zisteau "I'm fine...and I found Anber but she disappeared with her new friends..." I answered him and their eyed widened "R-really?" Vechs asked surprised but before I could answer him I was cut off by DinnerBone "Ok everyone!We have decided to make a contest on who's **The best minecrafter **this year so everyone that wants to join goes into groups of four, their team name and everyone's Minecraft name we will have multiple contests till we get the best group! feel free to take the paper and start writing!after you finish writing give it to a staff member!" I looked at him and Vechs immediately said "Team Tunnel Mindcrack!" We all giggled at the name but then "Sorry, but I don't like competition" said Milbee we all frowned but then another person came, he had blond hair and brown eyes, long jeans and a buttoned up white shirt "Maybe I can join?" a familiar voice said "You sound too familiar...Who are you?" Vechs asked "I'm Etho! don't you recognize me?" he asked and I immediately said "Team Accent!" everyone looked at me funny but still agreed

**KittyCat's POV**

We all gathered up after hearing DinnerBone's announcement "So...what should we call our team?" Hyyxos asked "Team girls?" she asked again and we all raised an eyebrow "I told you I'm not good with name!" she said in response and Raven and Ice sighed "Who about..." I started thinking "Team Warriors!" I asked and we all looked at each other for a few minutes before bursting our laughing "Okay let's be a bit serious" I asked pulling my hand in front of my face and turning my expression serious, it took us about two-three minutes before we burst out laughing "Okay, now that we're pretty much finished with the laughter,let's try to really be serious" Hyyxos said after she stopped laughing and as if by magic, we were instantly silent "Let's see...we like animals,right?" I asked the girls and they all nodded their head "Team Animal Girls?" I asked them and they all stopped to think of the name for a second "Sure" Hyyxos said "I have no problem with that name" she ended her sentence "I like it as well" Raven said, we all looked at Ice and she sighed "If you don't like it , we won't go with it" I told her and she stared at me for a second "I like it but...it seems kinda strange to call ourselves that, doesn't it?" she said and we took another minute to think about it "Well, are we normal?" I asked her and she jumped "Of course not! we're the oddest and most random people here!" she answered and we could hear the fire in her voice "Then why would we go for a normal name?" I asked her and she stared at me for a few seconds "Team Animal Girls it is then." we all smiled but before we could go towards the staff members Dinnerbone asked for our attenuation once again " We almost forgot! you have to write the name and Minecraft name of the leader of your group!" we all looked at each other "I vote for Raven!" I yelled almost instantly and they all looked at me "Well, judging by the fact that I figured that Raven and Ice were at elementary together, then they moved to different junior highs and there Raven met Hyyxos and then she introduced Ice to Hyyxos and then she introduced me to you guys , I'd say Raven deserves to be the leader!" I said and they all looked at me for a few seconds "..." was all that was heard in the group "Well?" I asked them "I agreed that Raven should be the leader" Ice said and I smiled at her, to say the truth I kinda expected that from her she's very nice and quit and stuff... "I agreed as well!" Hyyxos said "Then it's stalled! Herobrine's daughter is our leader!" I said and stuck my tongue out playfully and we all giggled "Hello there" someone said from behind us, just seeing his face made my eyes grow widened "G-Guude?!" I asked shocked "Oh my god!" Hyyxos screamed "It's GuudeBoulderFist!" and we all had to put our hand on our ears to not get deaf "HYYXOS!" Raven screamed at her "STOP SCREAMING FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I looked at the two fighting and Guude looking at them with a "WTF?!" look on his face and I couldn't help but burst out laughing and I guess Ice saw it through my eyes as well since she started laughing as well while Raven, Hyyxos and Guude stared at us like we just fall off the moon in front of their faces "Anber!? You're alive?" Some one asked and I looked around to see Joe! "Did you really believe that I'll die that easily?" I asked him and he smiled "Guude!" another voice said we all looked behind to see BdoubleO! "Bdubs! Save me from those insane girls!" he said which just made me burst out laughing again while Ice didn't even stop "T-this is gonna be the best Minecon ever!" I said between giggles and chuckles

* * *

**KittyCat: Well! there you have it!**

**HerobrineKingOfTheNether: So you actually brought out my fights with Hyyxos?that actually seems pretty normal for us...**

**KittyCat: I know! Strange that we all met each other via Fanfics,huh? Anyway! if you're reading this! go check out Raven's stories! they'er awsome and I absolutely adore them!**

**I hope you'd give it a chance, all though the begging's kinda weak, it gets better! BTW if you haven't read _Minecraft with The Rats _then go read it! it's a bit sad but it's awsome and this is the Sequel! so go read it please!**

**Ice: So Before we go-**

**Hyyxos: Don't forget to review!**

**HerobrineKingOfTheNether: So she'd update faster!**

**KittyCat: hope you enjoyed! if you want to join as well I need some people to be there as well! we need people to fight! so don't forget to submit and maybe you'd be lucky enough to fight against the Mindcrackers! I need 8 groups! which means 32 reviewers...Oh boy...  
**

* * *

**Submit**

**Minecraft Name:**

**Fanfiction name:**

**Fav YouTuber:**

**Fav weapon: **

**Group: Blue Roses\ Death Witches\ Creeper Slayers\ Skelly Shooters\ Zombie's Murderers\ Annoying SilverFishes \ Chicken burners (BURN YOUR CHICKENS!)\ Skinny Endermans  
**

**(Sorry for the names...)**

**Gander: **

* * *

**!~!Please submit!~!**


	2. New Start!

**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I've last updated and stuff has changed between me Hyyxos, Ice and Raven and due to those changes, I'll have to make a few changes, I listed them right here:**

**-Hyyxos will be spoken of (rarely) but never seen, as for the time being, she might not even be spoken of.  
-The new starts might be a bit cliché, so I apologize for that.  
-Any OC submitted will have to be erased, sorry for that, I might put you in some random part of the story though.**

**And those are all the changes; I will now start the chapter.**

**Anber's POV  
**I woke up from my dream of meeting them once again… 'What is up with me lately? Why have this dream return so many times for the past nights and why was she there…' I shake those thoughts out 'No time for this, the big day have came…' I opened my bone wings which had the normal black rotting flesh hanging from them, I put on my normal outfit, a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of white jeans, I hid my blood red eyes under my bangs and started flying away from the volcano I called home.

Soon enough I came to the normal village I come across every time I leave my home, I pulled my wings back in and walked along the village, I saw some curious eyes of kids looking at me, but I looked away, not wanting to terrify them with my eyes, I was reborn as an Albino, and not a lot of people were used to Albinos here… I walked quietly, not wanting to disturb their peaceful lives.

I was only walking to the temple of the dark angels, the ones who were destined to go to haven but had something happen that changed that… I finally get to the small jungle like area, my island is small, but it's good enough for me, not attracting a lot of attention is a hard task, but I mange to do it perfectly.

"Who dares to walk in the temple of the dark angels?" A voice asked  
"The one who had their wings cut from flying, and their heart broke from sadness." I answered the question  
"Welcome, dark angel Anber." The voice said and a black eyed girl showed herself, her olive green eyes shining from the sunlight, I thanked her and went to the meeting room

"You're late" I harsh voice commented "Better late than never, isn't it?" I said, taunting the dark angel in front of me, his rose blue eyes filled with anger that he keeps hidden under his coal black bang "Now now, Anber is here for a reason, aren't you?" Another dark angel appeared, this time coming from behind me, his leaf brown eyes staring right at me, he had no regrets from his past life, his eyes were full of happiness "Yes, yes she is" a harsher voice said, we all stood up, even Eleanor came in, her olive eyes full of discipline "Good… You all know respect… Sit down." We all did as he commend "Now, Anthony, are there any news?" he asked, looking at the blue eyed angel "Yes sir, there are a few new jobs available." Anthony answered the leader's question "Alright, Thomas, which dark angles are available and up to the job?" he asked the brown eyed one "We have Anber, Eleanor, Richard and Josh." Thomas answered swiftly "Fine, Thomas and Anthony come with me to help me arrange the angels to their missions." He said and walked towards the door, but stopped before going through it "Eleanor, Anber, go to your houses and get ready for your new assignment." He said and walked out of the room with Anthony and Thomas behind him, I looked at Eleanor and she looked at me, we walked out of the temple and towards our houses.

I ran to my house, not caring rather or not I was attracting attention from the village people, I ran straight up the volcano and started packing up everything I needed, this is my first assignment, I have to treat it seriously, or else I will get no more assignments and will return to the place where I came from, I picked up my watch like device and heard it beep 'This is it..' I opened the message and saw what I could never believe "The devils are hunting down the people listed below-" I saw the list and recognized the names, those were Team Tunnel Rats, a few of the Mindcrackers and two of my personal friends, I immediately turned invisible and flew away to where the watch stated they will all be at, the place known as MineCon.  
_

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter that took me forever to write, please review your thoughts about the changes, let me know what you want me to add or remove.  
I guess Anthony, Thomas and Eleanor are now my OCs since they will be in the story a lot… Well, please rate and review, and don't hold back on your opinions!  
Bye everyone! See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	3. Meeting you! Meetin me!

**Hey everyone,** **I was planing on adding a new chapter soon and I am really working on this from English class (don't even ask) so I decided to at least start working on this chapter already this week and hopefully this will be up by the weekend! My first time working on my iPod to upload a chapter, which is weird since I've had the iPod for like... Two maybe three years an this is my second year on Fanfiction (countin from first fanfic thar I posted) so yeah... Writing this chapter on my iPod is hell and I hope you will appreciate me going through hell for you guys :) (GODDAMN IT APPLE STOP RUNING MY FANFIC! : ) ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Recap-Anber's POV**

I saw the list and recognized the names, those were Team Tunnel Rats, a few of the Mindcrackers and two of my personal friends, I immediately turned invisible and flew away to where the watch stated they will all be at, the place known as MineCon.

**Chapter Two!-Meeting You! Meeting me!  
**

**Anber's POV**

I flew to where MineCon was hosted this year, I was still invisible and needed to change into my mortal Anber form, I quickly hopped in a tree and hid there for a while, I started looking around and saw two of the girls I was looking for in line to meet two of the guys, A smile formed on my lips as I saw them struggling to keep their place in line, I quickly turned human and ran to behind the guys, I knew I needed to do an entrance for them to recognize it's me, so I lightly poked one of the guys who was actually Pause on the back, trying to hold back my giggling as he turned around to see who was there, but by the time he turned around, I moved to his side poking him again, I repeatedly did that to Vechs (who was the other guy) and Pause until I couldn't hold back my giggling anymore, the two looked confused till I jumped in front of them, smiling.

"Anber?!" They both screamed, obviously surprised "The one and only" I said with a giant smile that turned into a frown after a moment "Now, do you really want me to be deaf?" I asked and the two started laughing, I was smiling then faked a surprise look "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" I said holding my hand as if I really forgot something important "What is it?" Pause asked and Vechs just looked at me with a curious expression "My friends, IceBlaze and CaptainRavenHeart are suppose to be here, they are big fans of you guys... I promised them we'll meet up today..." I said faking a sad expression "Well, if they're fans of ours, why not meet all of us up?" Vechs asked "Will you guys really be okay with it?" I asked with yet another fake surprised expression, being the dark angel I am, I cannot feel anything "Of course we will! I personally love meeting my fans!" Pause said with a giant smile "Thanks so much! Now question is how do we find them in this giant crowd of people?" I asked tilting my head to the side, waiting for an answer "Easily" Vechs said smiling "Hello everyone! We need your help with finding two girls, CaptainRavenHeart and IceBlaze-" he looked at me, as if asking me if he said it right, I smiled and nodded "Could you please get them up here?" Vechs asked and everyone in the crowd started looking around for the two till two hands were seen in the distance "W-we're here!" I heard IceBlaze call out and smiled as she dragged her shocked friend up to the stage with her.

I smiled at my shocked friends, they were my newer friends, and knew me as Kat "I... Eh... Um..." I saw Raven trying to talk, obviously at a lose of words ,she didn't like big crowds, especially not a giant crowd of strangers staring at her as she's facing someone she admires "Raven, Raven" I said, trying to get her attenuation, eventually getting it "Raven, breath, breathing is good for you" I said, calming her down "You... Know... Them..." Ice said, shocked as well, Vechs and Pause were staring at the two girls, completely speechless "Ice, Raven, calm yourselves down,now." I said and the two looked at me, waiting for me to say something "Okay, good, now to answer your questions, yes I do know them, we are friends, now can we please move on?" I asked and everyone nodded "Good, now I am really tired of standing here, so Let's get a move on!" I said and started walking with everyone else behind me, I was just lookin for something interesting to do...

* * *

**Done! My iPod's dying and stuff so that is the most I could do, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya'll next time! Please R&R!**


	4. The Cloud of Fog!

**Hey everyone,** **thanks to the positive reactions I got from you guys about the last chapter and because of how short it was I decided to get another chapter started! I hope you will enjoy this chapter in which I will be adding a new character and maybe even two! :)****  
**

* * *

**Recap-Anber's POV  
**

"Good, now I am really tired of standing here, so Let's get a move on!" I said and started walking with everyone else behind me, I was just lookin for something interesting to do...

**Chapter Three!-The Cloud of Fog!  
**

**Anber's POV**

After half an hour of searching we have all realized there isn't really anything to do, so we set down to talk and eat.

"So..." Vechs started trying to make a conversation, Pause picked up on that as well "Umm... Anber! How have you been in the while that we haven't spoken?" He asked and I looked at him, surprised "Umm... Fine I guess, meet some new friends like Raven and Ice and not much more then that." I answered trying to forget Anthony and the others "Ah... Well that's great!... I think..." Pause said, everything was getting kind of awkward between us, until I saw someone I thought I'll never see again, her jumpy brown hair covering her square glasses and most of her face, I immediately knew something was off "I... Have to go for a bit, you guys keep getting to know each other and stuff till I come back, but don't move from this spot." I said alarmed by seeing her and ran off before anyone could say anything

**Vechs' POV**

Anber left us, running off somewhere, there was something weird about her.. How did she escape what happened before...? When she turned into a devil...? "She normally runs off like that, doesn't she?" Pause said and I sigh "Apparently, at least we aren't in game this time..." I said "Wait, so you guys normally play together and she never met us up?" The girl she referred to as Ice asked, I looked at Pause and he looked at me, we both realized she never told the two about what happened "Yeah, crazy isn't it?" Pause said, trying to cover up the story "Ice, remind me to punch her please." Raven said to Ice and she nodded "H-hey now! No need for violence!" I said and the girls started laughing "We were joking!" I sigh in relief "Good, you guys scared me!" I said and Pause started laughing as well.

**Mystery Person's POV**

"Wait!" I heard _her_ voice "Hmm?" I turned around to her "I-it is you..." she said shocked "I thought I'll never see you again.." she said "Things changed, they are coming for you, and they will get to you" I said and her eyes widened "I have an assignment!" She screamed "Then bring them with you, they are coming for you Anber, I warned you." I said and pointed at the sky that was slowly turning purple "N-no...It can't be..." She said and start running to find her friends but I stopped her "I wasn't done, they're after you and your friends, I guess we'll see each other in the other side" I said.

**Anber's POV**

"-I guess we'll see each other in the other side" she said as a cloud of fog came in and toke her, I started trying to run, but the cloud got to me as well.

**Raven's POV**

We were all laughing but then I noticed a cloud of fog coming towards us "What is that?" I asked drawing everyone's attention to the cloud, but by the time we all noticed it, it sucked us in.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for short chapter, again but I habe to go and Safari was being an a$$hole so yeah... Please R&R**


	5. Back in We Go!

**Hey everyone,** **I am *hopefully* going to make this chapter about 2000 words+ for the weekend! Since Pokèmon X&Y is coming out soon I Am not sure on how long will it be until I am able to make a new chapter (I am addicted to Pokémon, deal with it)**** and stuff... So yeah... Please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Recap-Raven's POV**

We were all laughing but then I noticed a cloud of fog coming towards us "What is that?" I asked drawing everyone's attention to the cloud, but by the time we all noticed it, it sucked us in.

**Chapter Four-Back in We Go!**

**Pause's POV**

After we got sucked in, I saw three other groups of people, surprisingly I was able to recognize them all, one of the groups had BdoubleO, Guude, Etho and VinatgeBeef, the other one had MCGamer, Milbee, JoeHills, KurtJMac and Zisteau while the last group had Anber and another person in it

**Ice's POV**

"Kat!" I called her and she looked at me "Ice? Is that you?" She asked "Of course it's m-" I couldn't finish sentence after I saw Raven, she looked just like you would believe the daughter of Herobrine would look, long black, almost grey hair and completely white eyes "RAVEN?!" I screamed out in surprised "What?" She plainly asked

**Anber's POV**

Is this for real? Ice is latterly a icy blue Blaze and Raven look like Herobrine's daughter "Ah, so she has his powers in her vines?" Owl asked "I suppose so..." I said and everyone's attention went to her "Kat, who is that?" Ice asked "Who's Kat?" Pause asked "I'm Kat and that is-" Owl cut me off "I am someone." she said and I realized she wasn't going to tell more _'Owl, what is happening? Why are they here?'_ I used telepathy to ask Owl _'I do not know, what I do know is that the white eyed one has a strange present, very smiler to his'_ she answered me and I realized in moments what was happening, rather humans were gaining powers... But by the time I realized what was happening, some flash of light appeared and I blacked out...

**A few hours afterwards**

I woke up seeing a semi seemlier area "This couldn't be..." I looked around me, seeing everyone but me, Owl, Raven and Ice in their Minecraft skins, while the four of us looked like we would in our power form, my bone wings out with the flash hanging from them, and my usual albino form, and Owl's form, her green eyes in the color of the grass and her hair in the color of the dirt "WHOA! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" BdoubleO screamed at me, Owl, Raven and Ice.

Raven and Ice were panicking while me and Owl were standing there showing no emotions "My name is Anber, but most people call me Kat, but that is in my normal form, in this form, I am Anber the Dark Angel." I answered calmly "I guess it is my time to introduce myself..." Owl started and sighed "My name is Owl, I am a Dark Angel as well, I was Kat's partner in training." She said, finishing off with the same emotionless expression as before "I-I'm Raven.." Raven said, still shocked and probably uncomfortable " That is Raven, the daughter of Herobrine." I said, still emotionless "And that is the IceBlaze" I said and looked at them all.

**BdoubleO's POV**

"Well your answers left us with even more questions!" Etho said "Anber" Zisteau started "How are you..." "Alive?" She finished the sentence and he nodded "I'm not, I became a Dark Angel." She answered, but what was a Dark Angel anyway...?

**Guude's POV**

Dude, what is it with all this weird crap going around? This Anber person... Who is she exactly? "Wait, what's a Dark Angel?" Milbee asked "Well... A Dark Angel is an angel that was sent to hell for one reason or another but was picked by the gods to became an angel an save people, we are basically devils turned good, our enemy is the angels gone bad, who are known as the Light Devils, we are sent to missions to secure the targets of the Light Devils before they do what they want." She explained, I suddenly felt safer around the bone winged angel...

**Etho's POV**

After she explained what a Dark Angel was, I started wondering who is the target... "Wait, so we actually have a Devil gone good or rather a Dark Angel here, that much I understood but, why are we back here?" JoeHills asked and we all looked around "Ah I remember this place! This is-"Vechs started but Kat cut him off "Don't even say her name." She said in a threatening voice "Why? What actually happened back then?" Vechs asked "_She _was a Light Devil." Kat answered harshly, a bit of pain in her voice, Zisteau, Pause, Joe, Vechs and Milbee all stared at her with a serious face "Where am I?" A girl's voice asked and we all turned around to see...

* * *

**And done, sorry guys, I felt like it needed to end there, besides I am not feeling well today, so might not get another chapter up today, but I will try to have one up by Monday! Please remember I am not in a good satiation at all, so I might not be able to do so, but tell me what did you think of this chapter and I feel well enough I'll post another chapter today :)**


End file.
